1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles for the handicapped, and, more particularly, to a battery powered, all-terrain vehicle for the physically challenged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handicapped people that are confined to wheelchairs are faced with obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Simple travel from place to place becomes a major undertaking that requires considerable effort. Fortunately, the public is becoming increasingly aware of the difficulties that these people face and are responding in a positive manner.
For example, legislation such as the Americans with Disabilities Act imposes responsibilities upon the public sector to make provisions to accommodate the physically handicapped so that they may gain access to, and take advantage of, the various goods and services available to others. Unfortunately, however, there are many aspects in which our society has failed to respond thus far in addressing this issue. Disabled persons confined to wheelchairs are still prevented from access to many places in which the terrain prohibits the use of conventional wheelchairs.
As a result, there exists a need for a solution to this problem in which a means is provided that allows handicapped people to gain access to the many parks, trails and nature preserves that currently pose such an obstacle.
In the related art, several devices attempt to address the problems associated with improving transportation and mobility of handicapped persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,818, issued in the name of Oxford, discloses an all-terrain wheelchair in which tracked propulsion means are anticipated.
Two patents disclose attachments for securing to conventional wheelchairs that are intended to permit the user to travel a more rugged terrain. These devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,127, issued in the name of Oxford and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,398, issued in the name of Weybrecht.
Several patents disclose three-wheeled configurations for an all-terrain wheelchair designs that are intended to give the user a more versatile turning capabilities and the ability to travel a more rugged terrain. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,323, issued in the name of Oxford, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,118, issued in the name of Oxford and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,081, issued in the name of Thibodeau.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,404, issued in the name of Garin, III, discloses a wheelchair design that is intended to give the user enhanced maneuverability.
Several patents disclose devices designed to provide enhanced propulsion means for an otherwise conventional wheelchair. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,509, issued in the name of Schaeffer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,784, issued in the name of Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,691, issued in the name of Saunders et al.
The previous devices suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks. First, since otherwise conventional wheelchairs are utilized, limitations inherent in the wheelchair design prevail, such as thin tires that get caught in mud. Second, the devices have a propensity to tip. Third, arm strength required to move a wheelchair or similar device through tough terrain is an undue burden on the sick, elderly and young who are in temporarily or permanently confined to a wheelchair. Fourth, the maneuverability of these devices is limited.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved battery powered, all-terrain vehicle for the physically challenged that provides the handicapped with access to parks, trails and the like.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a battery powered, all-terrain vehicle for the physically challenged is disclosed, comprising a battery powered transportation unit that allows a handicapped person to travel on otherwise inaccessible terrain.
The present invention consists of a main body, of a generally horizontally extending, rectangular frame configuration. The upper portion of the main body comprises an operations chamber, wherefrom the user operates the present invention. The operations chamber houses a cushioned, ergonomic seat, shoulder harness and leg rest, as well as other amenities to ensure the comfort of the user during operation.
Control of the present invention is facilitated via at least one control means, such as a joystick. The control means is attached to a control means mount. The control means mount is of a generally inverted-L configuration, attached to the lateral side of the operations chamber, and extending laterally toward the center of the operations chamber, so as to be within easy reach of the operator when in the seated position. The horizontal portion of the control means mount pivots so as to permit the control means to swing into position during use and out of the operator""s way during mount and dismount from the present invention.
A frame-type roll cage is mounted on the top of the main body, and is configured to protect the user in case the present invention tips over.
An electric drive unit is located inside the main body, under the operations chamber. The electric drive unit consists of a plurality of batteries, at least one electric motor, at least one gearbox, and requisite wiring generally known in the art. The electric motors utilized by the present invention are similar in nature to the high torque models used to propel conventional electric wheelchairs. In this way, the electric drive unit powers the present invention, providing movement of the present invention over various terrains.
Placement of the electric drive unit below the operations chamber was designed to lower the center of gravity of the present invention.
The electric drive unit is connected to a drive frame. The drive frame is mounted to the lower portion of the main body, on both sides of the main body, via hinges. The drive frame consists of pair of rubberized or plastic tracks similar to those used in bulldozers, tanks and the like.
A plurality of major drive wheels are used to guide the tracks, in conjunction with a plurality of minor drive wheels, located along each drive frame.
A lateral track shield is mounted to the exterior lateral surface of each set of major drive wheels. The outer shield is of a generally horizontal configuration, positioned vertically, so as to provide a physical barrier to debris and mud entering and interfering with the internal components of the drive frame.
Top track shields, of a generally horizontally elongated, rectangular configuration, are located above the tracks. The top track shields extend outward laterally from the main body, and are configured to stop debris from the tracks from entering the operations chamber.
The use of the dual-track configuration gives the unit a zero turning radius and the ability to navigate more difficult terrain. The tracks are designed to handle travel over objects and obstacles that would be impossible to pass over in a conventionally equipped wheelchair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with a sturdy frame structure that is strong, durable, and protects the user in case of accidental tipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is resistant to tipping. This is accomplished via a wide lateral profile and a low center of gravity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is ergonomically designed, thus being comfortable for physically challenged individuals to ride in and operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is safe to ride and operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to maneuver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that has a zero-turning radius.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is self-powered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that has sufficient torque to permit the present invention to traverse difficult terrain in safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that will not become stuck in the mud or low level water, such as streams and cricks.